Harapan Yang Hilang
by 47NewOceans
Summary: KERANA TERPAKSA AKU RELAKAN. Abang Zen melamarnya untuk kahwin. Apakah jawapan Indah Halina? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Adakah harapan untuk mereka bersama-sama? Give it a chance :)


Hey, this is my first attempt for Malay fanfics. Pls be gentle yalls.

Obviously, #KTAR bukan hak milik saya.

A/N: Harap-harap cerita ni masuk akal haha. THIS IS FAN FICTION. All mistakes are mine sbb tak jumpa beta melayu lmao. It would mean the world if the penulis buku herself, Umie Nadzimah, abang Amar and Kak Izreen baca, so pls promote Pls follow me on Twitter grandekatic and just tweet me or PM if nak continuation. This story is made based on my imagination and its the shortest story i have ever written in my whole and entire life.

"Indah..."

"Tak."

"Indah, please"

"Abang zen.."

Indah mengambil satu langkah kebelakang, tidak mempercayai semua ini sedang berlaku. Tidak dapat percaya bahawa selepas berbulan abang zen dan dirinya bersama, ini akan berlaku. Indah akan menolak satu-satunya lelaki yang dia sayangi dan selalu cuba menceriakan Indah walaupun Indah sedih.

But sometimes, ianya lebih baik untuk mengakhiri sebuah hubungan dari tunggu untuk hubungan itu jatuh.

"Maafkan Indah, abang Zen"perit rasanya untuk Indah mengucapkan ayat itu. Indah tidak sedar dirinya menangis sampai terasa air matanya yang mengalir di pipi. Hatinya patah seperti kaca yang pecah.

Indah pusing ke belakang kerana tidak mampu melihat mata abang zen. Cinta yang dia sedang musnahkan, hati yang sedang dia sakiti, the life that she is tearing apart. Ini mungkin tindakan yang diambil oleh seorang pengecut, tetapi jika dia pusing ke belakang dan melihat abang zen, tentu dia akan mengubah fikirannya. Indah perlu lepaskan abang Zen sementara masih belum ada ikatan lagi.

"Maafkan Indah, abang Zen"

Dengan itu, Indah keluar dari rumah, dengan merasakan itulah akhirnya bagi hubungan mereka. Abang Zen tidak mampu untuk membuat apa-apa selain daripada melutut sambil memegang kotak cincin yang mengandungi cincin berlian yang sepatutnya disarungkan ke jari Indah.

Belum sempat lagi indah keluar dari rumah kepunyaan Dato Safiya itu, air matanya sudah mengalir. Dia tidak peduli lagi jika ada jiran lain yang menyaksikannya. Sakit. Itu sahaja yang Indah rasa di dalam hatinya.

Hidup Indah memang susah sebelum ini. Tetapi kejadian yang dialaminya tadi sungguh berat walaupun dia hanya perlu keluar rumah. Indah menahan teksi kerana tidak mempercayai dirinya mampu memandu di dalam keadaan begitu dan balik ke kondo kepunyaan abang Zen. Tidak pernah sesekali pun Indah menangis dan terus tertidur. Tidak pernah sesekali pun dia merasakan dirinya kosong.

Bila jam menunjukkan telah pukul 3pagi, barulah Indah memaksa dirinya untuk bangun dari lantai dan berpindah ke sofa yang berdekatan. Indah penat dan lapar dan haus dan kepalanya sakit buat masa ini. Menyelimutkan kakinya dengan sebuah selimut.

Indah bencikan diri sendiri. Bencikan dirinya yang penakut yang sanggup melukakan hati abang Zen.

Abang Zen seorang sajalah yang Indah berangan untuk menghabiskan hidupnya itu. Bila abang Zen hendak menunaikan mimpi Indah, dia menolak.

Ya Allah, apa yang telah Indah lakukan?

Abang Zen hanya mampu terbaring dia atas lantai juga, yang tidak selesa untuk tubuh badannya. Tidak mampu untuk bangun dan baring di atas katil atau di atas sofa yang terdekat yang jauh lebih selesa. Air mata yang mengalir dan rasa sakit hati abang Zen diumpamakan sepeti seseorang mengambil sebilah pisau dan tikam hatinya itu.

Abang Zen... Tidak faham. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka berdua saling menyayangi. Memang lamaran untuk berkahwin dengan Indah agak mengejutkan, tetapi dia sangka itu yang Indah nak.

Ternyata bukan..

Mungkin status perkahwinan menakutkan Indah selepas apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Saiful. Zen sudah tiada harapan lagi untuk mereka berdua selepas ini. Jika Indah tidak menerima lamaranya tadi, bolehkah dia menerima lamarannya di masa yang akan datang? Dengan menolak lamarannya dia pada hari ini, tindakan Indah menggambarkan bahawa dia tidak lagi mahu bersama Zen.

Zen mengeluh memikirkan keadaannya. Matanya terpandang ke arah tangannya yang masih menggenggam kotak cincin. Sebentuk cincin yang sepatutnya melambangkan 'selama-lamanya'. Indah seorang sahaja yang Zen mahu selama-lamanya.

Tidak akan ada perempuan lain, itu yang Zen pasti. Tetapi suatu masa akan tiba dan dia akan terpaksa untuk melepaskan cincin yang sepatutnya menjadi kepunyaan Indah dan meneruskan kehidupan.

Zen sendiri rasa seperti itu tidak dapat dilakukan..


End file.
